


Perfect Two

by SanneARBY



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alone, Blush - Freeform, Drunklock, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Seducing, Shame, Sherlock - Freeform, Singing, Uhm, drunken, embarassed, haha - Freeform, just some, movie, night out, obviously, things, watching movie, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John are watching a movie, Sherlock is taking some wine, and gets in an oddly weird drunken state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Two

“Sherlock?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You do realize you’re drinking, right?” John asked, nuzzling Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock nodded and took another sip of the wine. John smiled and grabbed another marshmallow, propping it in his mouth and chewing it, as he watched the film over Sherlock’s curls.

“Wine’s fine.” Sherlock murmured, dropping his head back and looking at John’s intense gazing eyes to the film. _“You can be the peanut butter to my jelly…”_ Sherlock started to hum. John started to grin. “Sherlock…”

 _“You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly…”_ Sherlock continued, taking another sip of the wine. John groaned and rubbed his eyes, smiling. Sherlock yawned. 

_“You can be the captain and I can be your first mate…”_ Sherlock now sung a bit louder, shifting in his comfortable seat between John’s legs, his own legs sticking out of the sofa. John smiled, a red flush gliding over his face.

 _“You can be the chills that I feel on our first date…”_ Sherlock sung with a dazzled smile, as John looked down on him and blushed. “It wasn’t a date. We got there for a case.” 

“ _You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick.”_ Sherlock made out, sipping up the wine and filling the glass again. John closed his eyes embarrassed, but Sherlock grinned and held the sack of marshmallows in front of his eyes. “The film, John.” he muttered, humming the tone of _Perfect Two_. 

_“You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split.”_ Sherlock sung, tipping his head up and pecking John on the chin. “Believe me, we won’t split.” John muttered, hiding his blush and trying to focus on the movie. Sherlock sighed of pleasure and grinded his back upwards, making John gasp.

 _“You can be the rain from the cloud when it’s stormin’…”_ Sherlock gasped out, as John bit Sherlock’s neck. _“… Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin’…”_ John finished, as Sherlock turned around and looked at John with vague eyes. 

_“Don’t know if I could ever be without ‘cause boy you complete me.”_ Sherlock sung, looking in John’s eyes as the man was grabbing another marshmallow. _“And in time I know that we’ll both see that we’re all that we need!”_ John sung out, propping a marshmallow in Sherlock’s mouth and rolling them over, the film forgotten. 

They fell from the sofa, as they both laughed, and Sherlock rolled away the wine and marshmallow pack, as he pressed his lips against John’s and pulled him closer on him. “God, you’re an idiot.” John said, as he kissed Sherlock’s cheekbones. “I know, but that’s why you love me.” Sherlock said, closing his eyes and saving the feeling of John kissing him.

“That’s true.” John murmured, as he rushed a hand through Sherlock’s curls and rolled Sherlock’s tee up. Sherlock hummed approving and kissed the top of John’s head. “Hm… what movie were we watching?” he asked, licking his lips. “Movie? What movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a short one! I just really loved the prompt, see it as an in-between for the series!


End file.
